The World As We Know It
by kickassfu
Summary: In a world crawling with supernatural creatures, vampires are not as strong as they used to be. Fight for power as well as for survival, or you'll be destroyed. In the midst of all the chaos and death, they meet again. - Post-apocalyptic AU/Canon divergence/15 years in the future


**A/N:** So...there aren't many post-apocalyptic au's in this fandom, which saddens me because it is something I absolutely love. Therefore I decided to take it upon my hands and wrote something. I started this thinking it was going to be a one-shot thing, but then my friend got excited which got me excited and...well, now this will become a multi-chaptered fic. Please be patient with me, I am awful at full fledged fics xD Anyway I want to thank Jo (fanfantasticworld), my heart and soul, for making the cover of this fic (isn't she super talented?), for being excited about this story and helping me along the way...I love you honey!

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, etc~~**

 **The World As We Know It**

A lone figure braced the empty wasteland that used to be Chicago. As she walked, broken buildings lay beneath her feet, as vines completely overtook every nook and cranny. Nothing but rubble and dust all around her for miles and miles - _but_ from destruction, life was born anew, in the way of vicious nature that sprouted and endured, so small now but she _knew_ that something so fragile could survive it all and come out victor.

Eyes hardened from the things she had seen and lived, Caroline squashed the small flower under her boot - when the poor thing refused to stay down, she smiled - it was a little more crooked now but still living, _a survivor_.

The world as she knew it had long been destroyed. The apocalypse had come and gone, and humans no longer ruled Earth. _It was dangerous_ , all kinds of creatures - things even she didn't realize were truly real - had come out to play, and even a vampire was merely someone else's meal. No one should roam the streets - no matter how empty they appeared to be - alone.

So why was she - someone smart enough to know this was a terrible idea - walking by her lonesome? Well, that's what happened when her so called friends just bailed on her like the cockroaches they were. They could never be put down - even when they _died_ they'd find a way to come back, _seriously_ \- all of them scurrying and running, without thought to anyone but themselves _and Elena_.

Good riddance, her ass had been through the grinder trying to keep them all alive and they never even appreciated her effort - _assholes_. Now, all she had to do was be careful and keep to the shadows and shortcuts.

Someone, _something_ , touched her shoulder - _had she been distracted?_ \- and she twisted the thing's arm, pulling it out of its socket in one swift move, her blood-soaked serrated blade, coming down on its neck and effectively killing it.

Caroline sighed - habits were something to fear - and she kneeled at the poor deformed creature's side and slid its eyes (all four of them) shut. The poor thing might have been an innocent bystander, and still she had killed him, remorse free.

The world had not been the only thing that changed, it had forced her to do the same - all her soft surfaces that preached kindness, had become ragged edges made to kill and survive. Blood had long been soaked into her pores, never to be washed clean from her hands.

It was fine.

She was alive.

That's all that mattered.

 **XXXXXX**

Blood dripped from his mouth, down his chin and onto the shirt he was wearing. It was quite boring being just a monster among monsters now, but it did have a certain thrill to it. The hunt was made even sweeter, especially when he could hunt all manner of creatures - far stronger than humans - and taste their rare blood, from phoenix's to mermaids to banshees - _exquisit_.

None of them could ever erase her taste from his tongue though, not that he'd ever want for such a thing to happen, but it was still such a curious thing. No matter how alive and different, their blood could not bring him to feel a tenth of the emotions the memories of her invoked in him. Not her blood, or touch, or the taste between her thighs and breasts, would ever be forgotten.

Caroline was a constant presence in his very core, and he was more than glad to have her there.

Who knew if she was even alive anymore?

 _He knew_.

A thousand more birthdays and she had said yes, Caroline Forbes was a fighter and Klaus knew - he _felt_ it deep within him - that she couldn't be anything but alive and well.

So lo and behold, when he comes across his angel now turned demon, sticking a knife in someone's throat without hesitation. Even the little sigh and the practiced movement of shutting the man's eyes was nothing but a habit from long ago. No remorse. Where had the bright and shiny Caroline he once knew gone?

 _Buried_ , buried deep beneath the decades of decaying mayhem and slaughter, and surviving despite it all.

And how beautiful was she, covered in warm blood - licking it off her fingers nonplussed - a cool look on her face as she then startles at his presence.

His name dropping from her red lips as a soft, incredulous whisper, " _Klaus._ "

He hadn't known.

How could he not have known?

How hadn't he noticed?

The starvation for all that was her, brought him to his knees - _not really_ , but it felt like it, as if finally a piece he hadn't even known was missing was back and he wanted nothing but to worship at her feet - _preferably on his bed_.

Taking a deep breath, a smile - a genuine one, dimples and all - graced his bloodied lips. He almost felt like bowing in her presence, make a show of it - _make it unforgettable_ \- but instead he simply says, " _Hello, sweetheart._ "

And isn't that a damn disgrace? Because now, Caroline was as much a monster as she could ever be, and the man that always made her second guess all her thoughts and decisions stood in front of her. This time though, she looked every bit the nightmare, with veiny eyes and elongated fangs, while Klaus looked just like an innocent boy.

Only one thought ran through her mind, _Caroline was absolutely and utterly screwed_.

 **A/N: So? What did you think?**


End file.
